Followers
by Margie22
Summary: If you're gay in high school, you're likely to be bullied. It's a fact for most high schools across the US and the World. Marcie has never been bothered by that fact. This is her story of starting at McKinley High.
1. New School Year

**The original Glee guys and girls are now in their senior year so who will continue on New Directions after they leave? This story is about a new girl joining glee club and about fitting into the tight-knit group and the new friendships she makes, especially with a select few in the glee club.**

**I'll be writing the story from different POVs, I don't have particular ones picked though. I'll probably write at least one scene from most of the students in glee club. A lot of the story though will be in the POV of Marcie. There will be occasional tweets from Marcie, these tweets are not real and neither is the Twitter account.**

**Note: This is set at the very beginning of Season 3 so there is no Trouble Tones yet. Not sure yet if there will be.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee nor do I own any of the character's from the TV Show.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1: New School Year<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Marcie's POV<strong>_

* * *

><p>If you're gay in high school, you're likely to be bullied. It's a fact for most high schools across the US and the World. Marcie has never been bothered by that fact.<p>

.** MarcieRose **Marcie  
><em>. 'Starting high school today. More excited than nervous.'<em>

Marcie stares at the newest tweet on her timeline, at her own _Twitter_ name. She's about to start as a freshman in high school and still she has such a childish _Twitter _name. "MariceRose" makes her think of a younger version of herself, she doesn't like still having that name. She could change it, she has that choice but for some small reason, she doesn't feel she should.

She flicks the little slider on the side of her mobile to make the screen fade silently to black and slides it into the pocket of her new jeans. She can hear her mum calling out to her, telling her that it's time to leave. She doesn't want to be late to her first day of high school.

With a nervous smile, she skips down the stairs and outside to the car where her mum is waiting.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rachel's POV<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>This is going to be the year, <em>Rachel thinks to herself as she walks into Mckinley High for her last year of high school.

That thought, of course, is referring to Glee Club and them winning Nationals. She knows that she must not be the only one thinking this, most of the members will be going to college next year so a win would be a nice way to end their high school lives.

"Good morning," greets her wonderful boyfriend.

Rachel smiles at Finn. He's standing by her locker, waiting for her to get there so he can see her before their classes start for the year. Rachel leans up and gives him a soft kiss.

"Mmm," she hums, "This is going to be the year."

"You're already thinking about Glee Club?" Finn laughs.

"Of course!" She beams, "And I have the perfect song ready to start off the new year!"

With another quick kiss, Rachel and Finn head off towards their separate classes.

As she walks along the corridor, Rachel goes over the song she had prepared for Glee Club in her head, very quietly humming it out loud. She walks right into another girl heading in the opposite direction.

The girl is short and obviously young. Her hair is dark brown, straight and only going down a little past her shoulders. The little amount of weight she holds makes her look like she hasn't eaten in a week. Rachel would expect to see a girl as skinny as the one in front of her in a Cheerios uniform.

"I-I'm sorry," the girl stutters.

Rachel smiles, "It's fine." Neither girl had dropped anything so no harm had been done.

The girl nods before walking off in a rush. Rachel easily comes to the conclusion that the girl is a freshman. She shrugs to herself and continues walking towards her first class.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Marcie's POV<strong>_

* * *

><p>Apart from being late to her first class, Marcie had gotten through her first day of high school without any trouble. She hadn't had any fun either though.<p>

In two of her classes she had talked politely to the person sitting next to her and at lunchtime she had sat with a group of girls that were in her grade. She had managed to make any friends, she hadn't tried to. Everyone was starting to move into groups already but she hadn't found one that she felt she would fit into.

She's the last to run out of the last class for the day thanks to the teacher wanting to ask her a couple of questions. When she manages to get out of the classroom, she walks down the corridor, hoping not to get lost as she makes her way to where she thinks she'll find the exit. Her mum will already be waiting for her.

When she hears the sound of students talking, she follows it. It's in the direction she is already going in so all she does is walk a little faster. If this isn't the way to the exit, at least she can ask which way is. Marcie wasn't too sure how she managed to get herself lost. She never ever worked out how she always managed to get herself lost in new places. She just makes the assumption that it's a bad sense of direction.

Turning a corner she catches sight of the exit and a lot more students. As she walks towards the door, she walks past a classroom with an open door. Inside the classroom there's the girl she had accidently run into earlier, she's standing out front of a group of students, singing a song Marcie doesn't recognise.

All the students in the classroom look like they're most likely seniors. Marcie doesn't even think of asking what's happening. She walks outside to search for her mum.

* * *

><p><strong>One last thing, if in this story anything is written doesn't make sense for an American high school, please let me know. I'm Aussie and schools here are quite different. Thanks!<strong>


	2. Facing the Music

**This second chapter should be less boring than the last. **

**For now, I'm going to try updating at least once a week. That will become more often in a couple of weeks when school finished for the year and I'm on summer holidays.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee nor do I own any of the characters from the TV Show.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2: Facing the Music<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Marcie's POV<strong>_

* * *

><p>. <strong>MariceRose <strong>Marcie  
>. <em>'I think my school has a choir, I've never heard about it though, I thought they told students about things like that.'<em>

Every afternoon as Marcie walked out of the school, she always walked past the same room where there were always people. Sometimes the students in the room would be singing, sometimes talking and even when there was silence it had an air to it that made Marcie able to know there were still people in the room.

The door wasn't ever open apart from that first day. The sound of the students was quieted by the closed door but it was always loud as Marcie walked past. She was curious about what the group was, of course she was. She liked music.

Apart from that, Marcie's first week of high school had passed very quickly. Nothing interesting had happened and she still hadn't managed to find a place to fit in. She always sat with the same group but she was never part of it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rachel's POV<strong>_

* * *

><p>There's a new kid in Glee Club. Rachel wished there wasn't mostly for the reason of the looks she has gotten.<p>

Everyone remembers last year and what had happened to the new Glee member then; Rachel had sent her to a crack house. Rachel wanted to forget it, to erase the whole thing and make it like she didn't hate all new members. She didn't hate them, they were just a threat to her.

The new kid this year, well, this girl wasn't anywhere as good as Rachel to be truthful. Rachel wasn't one bit nervous about losing solos to this girl. The biggest threats for that were obviously Mercedes and Santana. This new girl was less of a threat than Tina.

The start of a new week, always something to look forward to in Rachel's mind. Walking into the school on Monday morning, she goes through her normal morning routine of going to her locker, getting a kiss from her wonderful boyfriend and then heading off to class. She gave a quick wave to Finn as she walked away from her locker.

"I'm so sorry," says the voice of the same girl who had run into Rachel last Monday.

Rachel leant down and picked up both her and the girl's books. She gave the girl her books then smiled. She wasn't annoyed, she'd been run into by so many people at school. It wasn't like this girl had just slushied her or anything.

"It's fine," Rachel says, "Going to make this a routine then?"

The girl laughs nervously and shakes her head. There's a silence for a moment before the girl speaks. "Is there a choir at this school or something?" Her voice gives away how nervous she is.

"No," Rachel says. She has to think before she says anything more. She should tell the girl in front of her that there is a Glee Club but what if this girl has a good voice? What if she ends up stealing some of the solos that Rachel knows she deserves. That wouldn't be a good thing at all. Maybe she should just keep her mouth shut and not say anything about Glee Club.

After an awkward pause the girl nods. "Alright, thanks."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Marcie's POV<strong>_

* * *

><p>Marcie didn't believe the girl in front of her or more she believed the girl wasn't telling her something, that she was hiding something from her.<p>

There was obviously some kind of singing group at the school. Marcie had seen them for a week—or more heard them—in the same room at the same time each day. Maybe the group was private but Marcie wanted to find out.

She liked singing but not enough to ever get serious about it. She used it as something fun to do when she had nothing else fun to do. It was something she could do while she was doing an assignment and she would still be able to get the work done. She knew her enjoyment of singing was nothing special but she also didn't think she had that bad of a voice.

She didn't say anything else to older girl, she just walked off to class.

"Hi," she said to the girl who now sat next to her.

This girl hadn't said one word all the last week. Marcie only sat next to her in maths but each class her curiousity grew about why this girl never spoke. The only time Marcie had ever heard her voice was when the teacher called the roll and it was the small word "here".

The girl looks over at me with a small smile. "Hi, I'm Lissa."

"I'm Marcie," Marcie says with a small nod. "You're always quiet."

Lissa shrugs, "I don't talk much, I'd much rather sing all the time."

"You like to sing?"

"Oh yes! I'm in the Glee Club also."

Marcie smile. She's heard of Glee Clubs but she hadn't thought there would be one at this school, it doesn't seem the type of school to have one. "Can anyone join?"

"Yeah, you should audition today."

Lissa looks excited. Marcie doesn't want to audition today though, she doesn't have any idea what she would sing. "Um, maybe some other day."

"Why?"

"Oh, I don't know what to sing."

Lissa laughs. "Sing happy birthday then! Who cares what you sing?"

"The other people in the club?"

Lissa looks like she's about to laugh again as she shakes her head.

"Quiet class!" The teacher shouts.

* * *

><p>Marcie pauses as she walks past the room where the Glee Club meets. She can't help noticing that the door is open like it had been the previous Monday. Maybe the door was always left open on a Monday.<p>

"Marcie!" Lissa shouts, running out of the room and grabbing Marcie's arm to pull her into the room.

"What are you doing?" Marcie asks as she pulls her arm away from Lissa.

Lissa frowns. "Weren't you about to come in and audition?"

"What's happening?"

A girl walks out of the room, she's obviously much older than the other two standing in the hallway. She has brown hair and a dress that Marcie would never be caught wearing. It was the same girl she had run into in the hallway earlier this day. As the girl catches sight of Marcie, she frowns.

"What are you doing here?" She asks.

Without thinking about what she's saying, "I'm gonna audition."

That gets a small glare from the older girl but she doesn't say anything to try and scare off Marcie. Lissa looks extremely happy while Marcie wishes she hadn't just said that. She couldn't just back out now and she still had no idea what she would sing.

"I'm Rachel," the older girl introduces.

"Marcie."

Rachel and Lissa walk back into the room and Marcie follows, easily hiding the slight nerves she is feeling. When they all get into the room, Rachel sits down on a seat next to a boy. Lissa stays standing and leads Marcie to stand in front of all the other students in the room.

There isn't one student in the room apart from Marcie and Lissa that look young. Marcie doesn't like all the looks she's getting, differing from each student staring at her.

"I'm Mr. Schue," says a man standing at the side of the room.

Marcie knows he's the Spanish teacher, she had heard some people talking about him, a couple of girls in the group she has gotten used to sitting with at lunch.

"I'm Marcie," she says. She wasn't exactly sure when she would stop saying her name ten times a day.

Lissa goes and sits down in an empty seat. Mr. Schue nods, "Go ahead."


End file.
